1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stilts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stilts are well known and are structures designed to increase the height of an individual and to permit the individual to walk from one position to another at an elevated height. Stilts are generally worn by circus clowns and the like, but specialist stilts can be worn by tradesmen who have to work in areas of higher than average height and where it is otherwise difficult to instal platforms, ladders and the like.
The most common type of stilts consists of a pair of long poles each having an offset foot-support platform and, to use the stilts, the wearer grips the top of the poles with his hands and places his feet on the platforms, which extend inwardly from the poles when in use. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the weight of the user does not act through the pole but, instead, acts in a path parallel to the direction of the pole with the result that there is an inward moment created at the top of the poles. This commonly results in a knock-kneed appearance of the stilt user and it is difficult for the user to walk with the stilts in such a position.
An improved type of stilt consists of a structure which has a foot support with an offset leg support although the weight of the foot acts directly through the bottom of the stilt. This overcomes the problems associated with the offset foot support but a problem with this type of stilt is the inability of the user to ambulate properly. The user can generally only walk quite slowly and it is difficult if not impossible, for the wearer to run. Another problem with existing stilts is that because they have no resilience ground contact shocks pass directly to the wearer's ankles, knees and hips.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,493 to Skaggs et al describes hydraulically adjustable stilts which include a ground engaging base plate which is pivotally mounted to a lower leg portion, with springs disposed at each side of the pivot between the leg and the base plate to provide a restraining action in the ankles of persons using the stilt, while the pivotal connection provides for proper contact of the base plates with the ground.
German Patent No. 447,958 discloses a shoe for strapping to a person's foot comprising two spaced plates, the upper plate having stub axles for location in vertical slots formed in upstanding projections from the lower plate. A pair of coil springs are located between the plates and hold the upper plate in a raised position.
The arrangement disclosed by Skaggs would not provide any cushioning for the wearer whilst walking or running. Although the shoe disclosed by the German patent would provide cushioning, this would not be controlled and would likely result in considerable vertical movement of the upper plate; such movement would not be acceptable in a stilt.